


漫畫般的那一晚

by sealfaceAL



Category: Kekkaishi, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: Mbj去日本遊玩時遇到了不明而危險的存在，以為自己死定了時，一個穿著和服的平頭青年救了他。





	漫畫般的那一晚

**Author's Note:**

> 一樣是問卷產物。  
> 我喜歡正守大哥！！

　　麥可．B．喬丹，在他所嚮往的東方島國上，遇到了人生中的大危機。  
　　看著自己剛剛因跑動而離開的路面上陡然出現的、利器重砍過的痕跡，他真切地感到害怕。  
　　這是妖怪吧！日本的鬼怪漫畫裡會出現的那個妖怪吧！要不是沒有多餘的力氣，他還真想大喊出聲。  
　　「可以的、話，真希望不是、在身為獵物的情況下、遇到啊！」再一次憑著無形凶器揮出的風壓躲過襲擊，麥可喘著氣跪倒在地。  
　　看來難得蒐集到的手辦和周邊，是帶不回去了。他悲傷地想道。  
　　  
　　「『就算不是身為獵物，也希望一輩子都不會遇到』，這樣才對吧？」一串低沉的日語在背後響起，「滅！」  
　　麥可又驚喜又絕望的轉過頭。這種時候來不過是多一個受害者，至少得叫他離開才行！  
　　無暇顧及眼前的平頭青年與他年齡不符的奇特打扮，他大喊道：「你快逃！這裡有妖怪！別連你也送命！快跑！」  
　　「啊，果然是外國人嗎……」青年皺著眉走近他，「我的英文可沒有很好啊……」  
　　「就叫你快跑啊！」麥可緊張地爬起身，抓住青年的手往前狂奔。  
　　「喂、等、你等等！」  
　　「雖然看不到，但絕對是妖怪啊！你們日本漫畫裡的那種吃人的妖怪！」  
　　「你到底、在幹嘛啊！講太快了我聽不懂－－」  
　　「總之先跑到有人的地方、啊、還是有光的地方也行？」  
　　「就叫你、等一下啊！」  
　　青年在掙扎中奮力一扯，向前狂奔的力量被強迫轉了方向；向著後方倒下去之前，嘴巴似乎撞到了什麼柔軟的東西。  
　　還沒等麥可反應過來那是什麼，兩人已經跌成一團。  
　　在後方還有妖怪的情況下，這真的很不妙。  
　　「你在幹嘛啊！」逃跑被迫中斷，麥可火氣也上來了：「就跟你說有妖怪在追我們，你不想逃也別妨礙我！」  
　　「－－妖怪、」被壓在底下的青年摀著嘴，用不太標準的英語艱難的道：「我、殺掉了。所以你、請先冷靜下來！」

　　東方島國的夜晚，如颱風般迅猛的危機，一切的失控與恐懼都在穿著和服的平頭青年沉穩的氣質下平靜了下來。  
　　可能也跟青年蹩腳的英語有關吧。麥可想道。  
　　  
　　因為麥可的要求，也為了替自己追丟了妖怪而讓麥可受到的驚嚇做點補償，青年與麥可一同走在了回旅館的路上。  
　　受不了路上的安靜似的，麥可打破了沉默：「對了，我剛剛就想問了，你嘴唇怎麼流血了？」  
　　「剛剛拉住你時，你撞的。」青年說。  
　　「……抱歉。」麥可想到剛才跌倒時，嘴唇碰到的柔軟物體，臉不禁熱了起來。  
　　「別介意，是因為我，才摔倒的。」青年說：「不過你的嘴唇怎麼也……？」  
　　「……剛剛逃跑時撞到的，別介意。」  
　　似乎意識到發生了什麼，青年的臉也紅了。  
　　「……雖然是個意外，」麥可清了清喉嚨，驅散了尷尬的氣氛，「不過既然我們一起經歷危險、還接吻了，乾脆互相認識一下？」他笑著伸出手，「我叫麥可·B·喬丹。」  
　　「經歷危險的只有你吧……」青年遲疑了一下，伸手相握，「我是墨村正守，你可以叫我墨村。」  
　　  
　　那天晚上，麥可成功的幫兩人互加為通訊軟體的好友－－「就算你是除妖人，好歹也學學怎麼用社交軟體通訊吧！」、「我說了、我會用e-mail。」－－這場有如漫畫一般的異國邂逅，才剛剛開始。

　　距離麥可知道正守才二十一歲、差點忍不住要逼他辭職，還有一個月。  
　　距離正守被麥可強迫在視訊中陪著一起看動漫，還有一百二十天。  
　　距離麥可改口叫他正守，還有一年。  
　　距離麥可幫正守開的ins因一張麥可偷拍並標記的背影照被粉絲洗版，還有兩年。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然結界師已經是2006左右的漫畫了，把現實的時間算進去的話，2018的正守應該三十多了，但在漫畫裡他才21歲呢！身為喜歡他的人，偶爾也想讓他當個被照顧的後輩角色嘛！  
> 雖然有人跟我說他看起來沒被照顧到ww
> 
> 以下是因為不適合而捨棄的片段，覺得很可惜所以放在這裡！
> 
>  
> 
> 　　「所以，你是專職除妖的異能者，剛剛那隻妖怪是你的任務？」麥可坐在路旁的長椅上，對一旁的青年問道。  
> 　　「……是的？」名為Sumimura Masamori－－後來他知道漢字寫作墨村正守－－的青年一臉困擾的用英語答道，「抱歉，我英語不好。不知道講的對不對。」  
> 　　「沒關係，我日語也不好。雖然看著動漫努力學了。」麥可笑了：「原來你是除妖人啊，難怪你穿和服！感覺真的很像漫畫角色呢。」  
> 　　「除妖……人？」正守歪了歪頭：「抱歉，聽不懂。」  
> 　　「啊，就是指以殺妖為工作的人。」麥可放慢了語速，「不過你發音滿好的，再努力一下就可以很標準了。」  
> 　　「因為有時得和任務中遇到的外國人交談，業務上也有一些往來，上司要求要學到能夠溝通。」正守緩慢的說：「但她自己連字母都不會看。」附上一句小聲而迅速的日語抱怨。  
> 　　「但？」麥可抓住了自己聽懂的一個詞：「但後面是什麼？」  
> 　　「啊，我是指，我的上司自己完全不會英語。」正守解釋道。  
> 　　「哦……」麥可說：「外語很難嘛，我懂。我學日語時也覺得很難。」  
> 　　「是的。」正守點頭道：「高中時也沒學得很好，英語，真的很難。」  
> 　　「嗯－－那不然這樣吧，」麥可用拳頭敲在另一隻手的掌心，「我來教你英文，你教我日文，這樣如何？」  
> 　　「……欸？」正守錯愕地看著他，「我？教你日文？」  
> 　　「對啊，還是你不願意？」麥可有些失望的問。  
> 　　「不、啊、是的，我願意，」面對他失望的神情，正守有點不知所措，連語法都險些無法轉換：「不過我以為你是遊客？」  
> 　　「我是。」麥可笑著舉起手機：「不過就算回到美國，動漫和網路是沒有界線的。不用擔心。」


End file.
